A Perfect Couple
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: The sequel of Love Because Of An Incident!Tomorrow is Karin's birthday and Kazune decides to fulfill his promise to Karin!I have changed my mind!For perverted parts,there will be a second version once again!
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Couple

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

Chapter 1

Karin is 17 years old while Kazune is 18 years old. And tomorrow it was Karin's birthday.

Today,Kazune was going to the mall for Karin's birthday and for a promise he had made almost 5 years ago to Karin. _It's about time that I fulfill my promise to Karin. _Kazune thought.

Kazune walked to the mall and walked straight into the jewelry shop. He asked a cashier there if they had any green gems.

The cashier led Kazune to a room and let him look at all the jewels.

Kazune looked at EVERY single green jewel,but NONE of them were the perfect green...He wanted the shade of green that is like Karin's eyes.

_From far away,2 stories up:_

The disbanded Kazune-Z were shopping for fashionable clothes that could impress any boy. The leader spotted Kazune first.

_Hey!Isn't that Kuyjou-kun?!_

_Yeah!It is Kuyjou-kun alright! Let's follow him!_

The disbanded Kazune-Z ran out of the shop to reach Kazune,but unfortunately for them...

They were trying out clothes at the time and when they got to the door,the alarms sounded. The security came and took they away forcefully,since they were struggling,yelling,and crying.

_Two floors down:_

Kazune told the cashier that none of them was what he was looking for and if he couldn't find what he wanted,he would buy the best from them.

Kazune walked out of the store. He looked at a map and decided to go to the auction.

When he got there,he grabbed a brochure and scanned through it.

He saw an item(well,not really,but it was a set) that was ABLSOLUTELY PERFECT! 

There was a time that the items were sold and it said 10:00AM and when he looked at the clock,it was 9:59!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 2**

Kazune ran as fast as he could to auction room B.

When he got there,the auction was just starting. Kazune waited until the auction man(you know,the guy who bangs the gavel down and says 'Going once,going twice,SOLD to someone')was about to say Going once,going twice,SOLD to the old man in black(the bid was $2,000),Kazune yelled"$2,500",so it was sold to Kazune.

The set was a golden(pure gold!)bracelet with 5 green gems(the color of Karin's eyes).One was heart-shaped and was in the middle of the bracelet. The other 4 gems were oval shaped(2 on each side of the heart shaped gem). There was also a pair of earrings,rings,and a necklace with the same gems,but one ring had a heart shaped gem and 4 tiny diamonds faced diagonally.

Kazune decided that if he bought the engagement rings,he might as well buy the wedding dress!

But before that,he had to pay the jewelry shop a quick visit.

Kazune walked quickly back to the jewelry shop and asked the same cashier if he could gift-wrap the items.

_5 minutes later:_

The cashier had put each item in a leather box and wrapped it. Kazune paid the cashier $5 for gift wrapping the items.

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long!I wrote most of the story on paper then I edit it on the computer...**

**I thank Kountry 101,ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY,and lil-sanachan for reviewing.**

**I also thank MewCutie12 and tsurimi for putting this story on their favorites list.**

**I especially want to thank Kountry 101 for putting this story on their alert list!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 3**

Kazune asked for a bag and the cashier gave him a small bag and put the items inside.

Kazune thanked the cashier and left.

He started walking toward the wedding store.

When he got to the shop,he tried out the tuxedos. He picked out a tuxedo that was black.

Next,he looked at all of the wedding dresses. One of them got his attention. The dress was pure white with a pink rose in the middle of the breasts,the dress is made of a floral design,and it has golden frills. There was a special offer today,so matching white,long-sleeved gloves were included. Kazune looked though the veils,next. He picked a veil that was as long as Karin's waist. It had floral designs at the edges and it was attached to a tiara. The tiara was made from snowflake-shaped pieces. In the middle of the snowflakes,there was a single flower. Kazune took all of these items to the counter and bought them. The total was $250! There was free gift wrap,since he bought so much(they were carefully put into boxes and wrapped).

Kazune asked for a shopping bag to carry all of his stuff that he bought.

Kazune walked home.

As soon as he got home,he ran up to his room and hid all of the stuff he just bought.

_The next day:_

Kazune woke up at 6:45AM. He wanted to go back to sleep,back to the best dream he had in his whole life,but unfortunately for him,he couldn't go back to sleep. He got out of bed and dressed into a sweatshirt and pants.

Kazune decided that he would make Karin's birthday cake,instead of making Himeka do all the work.

He got a cookbook out of a bookshelf named,Delightful Desserts.

He flipped through the pages and decided on a cake named,Chocolate Delight.

The recipe was:

12 eggs

1¾ cup of milk

½ a bag of chocolate chips

1 cup of chocolate flavoring

1¾ cup of flour

1/3 cup of yeast

1 bag of chocolate frosting

¾ cup of strawberries

1 tub of chocolate cream

1 tub of whipped cream

1 1/3 cup of sugar

In the next chapter,the directions will be first,so if you don't like directions(it's not a real recipe!) please feel free to scroll down!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 4**

(Note:you can scroll down to the line)(It's REALLY BORING!!!)**(NOT A REAL RECIPE!!!DO NOT TRY IT!)**

**Directions:**

1.Crack the eggs and separated the egg yolk from the egg white into 2 separate bowls.

2.Pour flour,yeast,1/2 of the sugar,1/2 of the chocolate flavoring into the bowl with the egg yolk and mix it all together with an eggbeater.

3.Oil and heat a round pan.

4.Heat the pan for 15 minutes.

5.Pour the other ½ of chocolate flavoring and 1/2 of sugar,with the egg white and use an egg beater to mix it well.

6.Pour a liquid into the other bowl and mix it with an eggbeater.

7.Take out the oiled and heated pan out of the oven(very hot!be cautious!).

8.Pour the liquid into the pan and set the timer for 30-45 minutes.

9.Spread the chocolate frosting over the whole cake.

10.Squirt the whipped cream onto the cake so that its on the border of the cake(you know,those swirl thingies!)

11.Do the same to the chocolate cream,leaving some left over

12.With the leftover chocolate cream,write something nice(in this case,it would be,Happy Birthday Karin!)

13.Get the strawberries(washed) and cut/pull off the leaves of them

14.Put the strawberries(whole)onto the chocolate spirals

15.Serve and enjoy!

* * *

"I'm finally done!"Kazune muttered to himself as he put the cake onto a plate and into the fridge.

Kazune started cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen. In 10 minutes,he was done.

As soon as Kazune was done cleaning up,Himeka entered the kitchen.

Kazune told Himeka,"I've made a cake for Karin,so don't let Karin look in the fridge!"

"Ahh! Speaking of Karin,I've misplaced her birthday gift!"Himeka said,painicing.

Himeka rushed upstairs to her room and started looking for Karin's birthday gift.

"Where'd I put it!!!"Himeka cried.

Kazune walked upstairs to help Himeka look for Karin's present,but when he entered Himeka's room,the once before nice and tidy room was a HUGE mess!!!

Kazune sweat dropped and thought,_I never thought that Himeka could make such a mess in 5 minutes!!!_

Kazune's thoughts were interrupted by Himeka saying in a really cheerful voice,"I found it!"

"Really? That's great!"Kazune replied,startling Himeka,since she didn't notice that Kazune entered the room.

"Kazune-chan!You startled me!!!"Himeka said,pouting.

"Yeah,yeah...What did you get Karin anyway?"Kazune asked.

"I'm not telling you,until you tell me what you got Karin!"Himeka said with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

Kazune blushed and muttered,"Nevermind..."

"Kazune-chan!!!Please,please,please tell me?!"Himeka begged.

Kauzne sighed and replied with a red face,"A bracelet,and then tonight,well,a proposal of marriage!"

"Tonight?"Himeka asked.

"Well,I'll ask Karin to spend the night in the grove."(I'm not telling you too much!It'll spoil the story!)Kazune said facing the other way.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I thank all my reviewers so far! I've gotten a new laptop so I can type in peace!

Please review?!

I'll do my best to update,since school is coming up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

* * *

**Thank you reviewers(from all the chapters):**

**T to the A to the Y**

**Young Wolf Of The Abyss**

**Kountry101**

**KXKLoveForever**

**Xinna**

**MewCuxie12**

**lil-abbykinsX3**

**ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY**

**Neokura**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"THAT grove?!"Himeka asked,her eyes open wide with shock.

"Yeah,THAT grove,Himeka..."Kazune replied,blushing.

"So,then...You've decided,haven't you?Don't worry,I won't interrupt!Since,I'm so happy for you!!!"Himeka yelled jumping on Kazune.

"Oi!!!Himeka!!!"Kazune yelled back in a scolding tone.

"Sorry Kazune-chan,but it's exciting!!!"Himeka pouted.

Kazune sighed and said,"Yeah,yeah,but you forgot about the mess you made,Himeka."

Himeka got off Kazune and looked around,"Whoops,I didn't realize that I made such a big mess!"

"Himeka,you should hurry up and clean up your mess,I think I hear Karin waking up."Kazune said,walking out the door.

"Oh no!!!"Himeka yelled,panicking.

Himeka started stuffing things in drawers and closets quickly.

Kazune was in his own bedroom,taking out the ring and bracelet.

Kazune slipped the ring in his pocket,grabbed the bracelet,and ran downstairs.

When Kazune arrived downstairs,Himeka was already there,cooking pancakes for breakfast.

Kazune set his present next to Himeka's present.

Upstairs,Karin smelled the yummy scent of pancakes and woke up.

_Yeah!Today's my birthday and Himeka is cooking my favorite,pancakes!_Karin thought as she got ready for the day.

Karin picked out a pink dress with white ribbons and frills.

Karin combed her hair and decided to leave her hair out.

Karin rushed downstairs and saw that Kazune was already awake and the pancakes were ready.

"Good morning Himeka-chan,good morning Kazune-kun!"chirped Karin happily.

Himeka replied in the same tone as Karin,"Good morning Karin-chan,and happy birthday!"

"Good morning and happy birthday Karin!"Kazune said hugging Karin.

"Wha-what are you doing,Kazune-kun?"Karin stuttered.

"Just giving you a morning hug,is something the matter with that?"Kazune asked innocently.

"Kazune-chan,Karin-chan,its time to eat!"Himeka called.

"Okay Himeka-chan!"Karin replied pulling Kazune-kun along with her.

When Karin sat down at her place,she saw 2 packages near her breakfast.

"Are these for me,Himeka-chan,Kazune-kun?"Karin asked.

Himeka and Kazune nodded.

"May I open them now?"Karin asked politely.

"It's your presents,Karin-chan!You decide!"Himeka-chan replied to Karin.

Karin decided to open Himeka's present first.

Karin carefully opened the blue and pink striped wrapping paper and slid the box out of the wrapping paper.

When Karin opened the box,she saw a gold necklace and a heart-shaped crystal at the end. On the crystal,there was a ladybug carved in it.

"Wow!Thanks a lot Himeka-chan!"Karin said,while slipping the necklace around her neck.

"It's your birthday,so no need to thank me,Karin-chan!"Himeka replied,smiling.

"Now its Kazune-kun's present next!"Karin said,with delight.

Karin carefully removed the white ribbon and pink and red stripped wrapping paper to reveal a rectangle velvet box.

"The box is beautiful,Kazune-kun!"Karin said,amazed.

"There's something inside,you know..."Kazune said,looking away from Karin.

Himeka giggled at Kazune-kun's embarrassment.

Karin took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside was a gold bracelet,with 5 emerald and 5 sapphires embedded in it,a heart-shaped emerald was in the center of the bracelet,and the other 4 emeralds were oval-shaped.,it was the same with the sapphires.

Karin gasped as she saw the beautiful bracelet.

"K-Kazune-kun!I could never accept something this expensive!Please return it!"Karin whispered.

"I'm so sorry,but the place where I bought that bracelet,they warned me about their policy,and their policy is that there cannot be ANY returns."Kazune replied calmly,as he expected this to happen.

"But-"Karin started to say.

"No buts,Karin,and when do birthday people refuse their presents?"Kazune asked.

"Never."Karin replied.

"Kazune-kun,Karin-chan,your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat it soon!"Himeka scolded.

"Thanks Himeka-chan!And Kazune-kun?"Karin replied.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the bracelet."Karin said,slipping on the bracelet.

"It wasn't a problem. It's not like I'm going to go broke buying that bracelet for you!I still have plenty of money left over!"

"Yeah..."

The trio ate their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast:

"Karin?"Kazune said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for a walk now?"

"Sure."

Karin and Kazune walked out the door and Kazune led the way to the backyard.

There were many twists and turns,so it was easy to get lost in the backyard,but Kazune knew what he was doing.

* * *

I'm sorry,but I'll be starting school tomorrow,so I won't be updating as quickly now...

Please review?!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 6**

After all the turns,they ended in a clearing,full of cherry blossoms.

"Wow!Kazune-kun,its beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you,Karin..."

Karin blushed as Kazune slipped his arms around her waist into a hug.

After 5 minutes of silence,Kazune broke the silence.

"Karin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that promise we made,5 years ago?"

Karin thought about it for a minute. When she remembered,she blushed.

"I know,it was embarrassing before you...You know...But,yes,I remember now..."

"Good,because I'm going to keep my promise..."Kazune said getting on one knee.

"Karin,will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

"Kazune-kun..."

"Yes,Kazune-kun,I will marry you!"Karin replied,ready to jump on Kazune.

"Oi!!!Karin,don't jump on me yet!You still need the engagement ring!"Kazune yelled.

"Opps...Sorry Kazune-kun,I forgot about that..."Karin whispered blushing.

Kazune slipped the gold ring with emerald and sapphire gems on Karin's right ring finger.

"Karin,tonight will you stay with me here in this cherry grove?"

"Sure,but why,Kazune?"

"Well,do you want to...well,you know..."Kazune replied,blushing a deep red.

Karin turned pale,but smiled.

"I want it,yes...But Himeka..."

"Don't worry about Himeka,she's the one who allowed me to love you!"

"But...Alright..."

"Let's go and celebrate your birthday..."

Kazune was cut off by Karin putting her lips on his.

As soon as they were in a good kissing position,Kazune's tongue entered Karin's mouth.

They had a passionate kiss,until then had to break apart for air.

Kazune smiled and took Karin's hand in his.

They started to exit the cherry grove.

And unfortunately,they ran into...

(Author's Note:This should be the cliff hanger,but people wanted the chapters longer...)

* * *

JIN.

"There you are my godde..."Jin trailed off as he saw Karin's hand in Kazune's hand.

Infuriated,Jin ran over and snatched Karin's hand away from Kazune's hand,only to see the bracelet and ring.

"Oh my,my goddess! If I may ask,how did you acquire such an expensive ring and bracelet?"

"You don't need to know everything!"Karin spat angrily,taking her hand back and slapping Jin.

"My goddess...I was just trying to give you your birthday present..."

"There is no need to give it to me personally,and Himeka is gathering all the presents for tonight,at 6!You aren't even supposed to be here,until 6!!!And for your information,I HATE YOU!!!Do you here me?!HATE!!!"Karin screamed angrily,not being able to contain her anger any longer.

Back at the house,Himeka heard these words and chuckled to herself.

Jin was shocked and hurt by her words,those 3 words that he was afraid of the most,so he retreated to the house.

"I'm impressed Karin by how you blew Kuga off."Kazune remarked with a smirk.

"I needed to blow off some steam,since I was getting too excited thinking about tonight..."

"Oh?What,you can't wait till tonight?You can have a preview of tonight,how does that sound?"Kazune said,with a smirk on his face.

Karin was pleased at this comment,"Really,Kazune-kun?"

Kazune was shocked for a moment and thought to himself,_Jeez,I was just playing around,but Karin SERIOUSLY wants it!!!_Then Kazune had a perverted thought of seeing Karin naked...

"Of course,Karin!Would I ever break my promise?"Kazune asked,lifting Karin's chin up.

"When Kazune?"Karin asked jumping up and down.,which made her breasts jiggle,which made it more tempting to Kazune.

"How about now,in the apple orchard and tonight in the cherry blossom orchard?"

"Sure!"

"But you owe me one for this!"

"Fine,Kazune!Let's go to my room to get something,okay?"

"To your room?For what?"

"It's-a-secret!"

"Karin!!!"Kazune whined.

"Come on!"Karin yelled grabbing Kazune's hand and started running to the backdoor.

Karin dragged Kazune up to her room and locked the door.

"Karin,why did you lock the door?"

"I'm going to change of course,why else?"

Karin opened her drawer and took out white lacy panties,which she threw at Kazune along with a white lacy bra that matched her underwear.

"K-Karin!Why are you throwing these things at me?"

"To help me get dressed of course!"

Karin closed the drawer and opened the closet and pulled out a frilly dress that was long in the back,but in the front,it end of the dress was showing her underwear.

"Karin,that's really..."

"I know,but it's perfect for the situation you want to be in!Now help me get dressed!"

"How?"

* * *

Ok,readers,the perverted parts are in the next chapters:P A second version as promised will appear too,along with the perverted part. REALLY FLUFFY AND LEMON for the perverted one(there will be 2 chapters,the next one and another,this for this story).

I'll be hoping for at least 10 reviews if possible,since this is the first time that I am asking for reivews,but if I get 5 reviews,that's good enough too.

See ya in the next chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 7**

**!WARNING!:PERVERTED/FLUFFY+LEMON**

* * *

Thanks to my 7 reviewers for chapter 6:

choco-banano

tomoyo-amethyst

WicahLine

kaiyurichan818

taylor

KazKarLove

Flamebunny700

* * *

"You take off all my clothing of course!Then you let me take off your clothes each time you take off one of mine!"

"What?!"

"Yep,you'll have to do that,then after 30 minutes or so,you help me get a dress on."

Karin pulls out another dress from the closet,a white dress with blue flowers and green leaves,which symbolized their eyes.

"Karin..."

Karin slipped off what she was wearing,which was a T-shirt,and a short mini skirt.

As Kazune watched his fiancée undressed and her bra and panties came into sight.

Now,Karin was only wearing a bra and panties.

Next,Karin walked closer to Kazune and grabbed a bra from her drawer that showed cleavage.

Karin walked to Kazune so he could detach her bra.

The bra fell into Kazune's lap and then Kazune reached out and hugged Karin.

Karin let Kazune slip off her panties and Kazune got on top of Karin.

"Kazune-kun!No fair!!!"Karin whined,as she reached out for his belt and pants.

Karin succeeded in taking off Kazune's belts and pants,but Kazune,wouldn't give her the chance to take off his shirt.

"Kazune,don't you want to see me in that dress?"Karin whined.

Kazune leaned into Karin and made a hickey near her neck and got off of Karin.

"Sorry,Karin.I guess it was too tempting for me!"

Karin slipped on the **sexy **dress which,she didn't put on her bra for and it showed so much cleavage,which Kazune was practically drooling to touch and massage.

Karin slipped on panties that were light pink and lacy,which was really easy to slip off.

Then,Karin sat in Kazune's lap obediently.

And Kazune tackled her to the bed almost immediately.

As Kazune lifted up her dress,his arm slipped under Karin's underwear to touch her most private part of her body.

Kazune leaned under Karin's dress and pried her panties wider and he sucked on it.

As he sucked,Karin moaned and urged him on.

Kazune sucked harder and her underwear ripped,as he was prying the underwear off.(He was prying it off by the end,nearest her private part,not slipping it off as he usually would.)

Karin couldn't stand it any longer,she pulled Kazune,who finally stopped sucking,up onto her so that his face was in between her breasts.

"Karin,do you really want this?"

"Of course!Why would I do everything I did if I didn't?"

"...Alright..."

Karin pulled off Kazune's boxers and threw it next to the bed.

"Heh...I can't believe that we're doing it under Kuga's head right now...How,he would dream of this chance..."

"He'll NEVER get the chance,I promise you,NEVER."

"Karin,hold onto the blankets as hard as you can and try not to scream,okay?We don't want Kuga interrupting our affair!"

"Alright,Kazune."

Karin held onto the blankets and Kazune stuck it in.

Kazune put his hand over Karin's mouth so if she screamed,it would be muffled.

And Karin held the urge to scream inside.

Kazune had entered,and if he stayed there a little longer,it would be final,who got to keep Karin.

Karin instead of screaming,she ended up moaning with delight,which allowed Kazune to remove his hand from Karin's mouth.

Finally,both Karin and Kazune,knew that they were each other's at last,as Kazune exited Karin.

Karin looked up into Kazune's eyes,those 2 ocean blue eyes that made Karin lost in them,and then let go of the blanket and reached up to unbutton his shirt.

Kazune chuckled as Karin fumbled with the buttons,unable to unbutton them easily,as the buttons were quite larger than the holes.

Karin,however,was irritated by the buttons,so she asked Kazune,"Is this an expensive and valuble shirt,Kazune?"

"No,why?"

Karin answered by ripping his shirt off.

Kazune sweatdroped,but smirked.

Kazune lifted Karin a bit.

"Kazune?"

Kazune hugged her,as she was,with ripped underwear,and a **sexy** dress on.(Guess what Kazune is going to do next...Hint:to hug,his arms are wrapped behind Karin...)

Karin felt her skin being exposed,and realized that Kazune was unzipping her dress zipper.

Karin thought to herself,_I guess its only fair that I be naked as well,since Kazune is already naked..._

Kazune released his embrace and pulled down the dress. Then he sent it flying across the room.

Now they were both naked,and Kazune was on top of her.

Karin leaned towards Kazune,and Kazune understood what she wanted,so he leaned closer and closer until Karin's lips touched his. Their tounges clashed and ended up in a flaming kiss.

At last,the let go for breathe.

Kazune thought he would heaten it up a bit,so his hand reached for Karin's waist and started massaging it.

Karin was enjoying herself,when Kazune suddenly touched her waist and was massaging it,which was too much for her,she let out a moan.

Karin wanted to play around with Kazune too,so she reached for the hand on her waist and moved it to her private spot.

Kazune forced Karin still and attacked her breasts with hickeys.

After making 9 hickeys,1 on each nipple,1 on each side of a breast and one on each side of her neck.

The amount of time each time Kazune sucked,was long,so the hickeys would last a LONG time.

"Kazune?"

"Hmm?"

"You think we should get dressed now?"

Kazune looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 PM.

"But,it's only 2:00PM!"Kazune whined.

"I want to get some fresh air and celebrate my birthday,since we're going to do this tonight too!!!"Karin whined back with a pouty face.

Kazune sighed,"The things I have to do for my love..."

Karin smiled as Kazune grabbed his boxers and started putting them on.

Karin decided that Kazune would dress her,that would make it more enjoyable for Kazune and herself.

Kazune finished dressing and saw that his shirt would be ripped,which would make Himeka and Jin curious.

"Kazune,what's wrong?"

"Do you have an extra T-shirt I could borrow?"

"No,but I could help you get one you know..."

"Could you?"

"Yeah,but you have to help dress me first!"

Kazune grinned evilly and opened Karin's drawers of panties and bras.

"Kazune!!!"

"You said help you dress,didn't you?"

"Yeah,but I picked stuff out already!"

"Okay,but I want to pick the panties and bra!"

"..."

Karin watched as Kazune dug through her bras and panties.

Kazune found the set he wanted,a bra that was pure white,lacy,and showed cleavage. It only covered her nipple and her back. And panties that were also lacy,but it was clear,so that people could see her private part.

Karin was horrified of what Kazune picked out,but he was dressing her,so she had no argument in the situation.

Kazune slipped Karin's bra on her and attached it.

Then he slipped her dress on,but Karin was surprised that he left out her panties.

"What about my panties,Kazune?"

"Hold up a bit,would you?"Kazune whined as he crawled under her dress and licked her private part,but he lost to his urge of sucking it.

Karin collapsed onto the bed and let Kazune suck as long as he wanted.

Kazune then looked for the hole.

When Kazune found it,he stuck his finger in there and then replaced the fingers with his tongue.

It was 2:15PM when Kazune stopped sucking and licking.

Karin heaved a sigh of distaste that Kazune had to stop.

Kazune slipped her panties on her and carried her off the bed bridal style.

Kazune then slipped Karin onto the floor after carrying her to the door.

Karin quickly unlocked the door and and ran to Kazune's room.

She opened his closet and grabbed a light blue shirt of his and ran back to her room.

Karin handed Kazune the shirt and drew him in for another kiss.

Kazune kissed Karin while buttoning his shirt.

* * *

This took me a while,but I finally finished it:)

I hope you review for all my hard work:P

I will post the 2nd version next weekend,and sorry for the delay!

After the 2nd verison,I will wait for 10 reviews then I will update after that.


	8. Chapter 7 Verison 2

A Perfect Couple

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 7 Version 2

Karin sighed."How do you undress and dress?"

Kazune blushed beet red.

"Ok..."

When Kazune didn't do anything for 1 minute,Karin sighed again and walked toward Kazune with a set of underclothes(a bra and underwear).

She sat in Kazune's lap,leaning forward,with only an inch of space between their faces.

"Karin..."

"What?"

"Why are you giving me a pair of... **those**?"

"Why don't you see,where your hands and fingers are?"

Kazune looked at his hands and saw that they were tugging at Karin's mini skirt,which was ripping.

Kazune looked back up at Karin,and smirked.

_Uhoh! Kazune's got something in mind!_Karin thought.

Kazune forced Karin to lay down on the floor.

Kazune pinned Karin down by pressing down on the area near her bra and panties.

And in the process,Kazune got part of what he wanted,her mini skirt ripped and was letting him see the beginning of her panties.(Hah!You'll see something surprising...)

When Kazune actually pulled off her mini skirt,he saw something that surprised him.

Kazune thought,_I thought those were her panties!!!I can't believe that she didn't even WEAR any panties,it was only her long shirt!!!She tricked me!!!But,since she wants to play..._

Karin giggled,when she saw the expression on Kazune's face,but they faded as soon as Kazune had a big grin on his face.

Kazune fingered the place near her breasts,and lifted her top up a bit.

He saw a bra this time and pervertedly,pulled it up and moved,so that he was sitting near her head.

He then bent down and licked the area,between her breasts.

Karin started moaning as soon as his tongue touched her skin.

When Kazune stopped,he moved back to his old spot and fingered Karin's spaghetti straps and pulled them so that they were under her arms.

_Curses!!!He's messing with me and taking his time!!!_Karin thought angrily.

Kazune jerked hard on her top,which caused the Karin's breasts to jiggle and the top to rip,but to Kazune,that wasn't enough,he kept ripping her top until it was ripped all the way down to the end of the top,which would be near her privates.

The top was now completely off and Karin was naked all except her bra.

Karin reached for Kazune shirt and ripped his shirt so that some of the buttons came off.

Kazune took off his shirt,since it was ripped and threw it across the room.

Karin attacked his jeans quickly since she wanted Kazune naked as well as herself.

Kazune barely had time to start on Karin's bra,since she was attacking his jeans.

Kazune sighed and stood up as Karin finished unzipping his jeans,which causes the jeans to slid off.

Now the couple both has only one piece of clothing on each of them.

Kazune decided that he would be COMPLETELY naked first,so he slipped off his boxers.

When the boxers were off,Kazune lifted Karin up bridal style onto the bed,where she lied down.

Kazune got on top of Karin and lifted her back up to start sucking on her private part.

Karin moaned loudly,as he sucked harder and harder.

When Kazune noticed that Karin was busy moaning,her wrapped his arms around her and gently unhooked Karin's bra.

Karin didn't notice that she was completely exposed until the bra floated down into her lap.

Kazune let go of her private part,and smirked.

Karin pulled Kazune under the covers and asked him,"Kazune,do you really want me?"

"Of course,Karin!Why would I get this far with you and not want you?"

"Okay,then do** it** with me!"

Kazune turned pale at the command,but obeyed.

Kazune got into a comfortable position on top of Karin.

Then Kazune gently,but quickly entered Karin.

Karin yelped once,but then started to moan.

Kazune was smiling,that Jin and Miichi couldn't have Karin anymore.

Now that they have done** it**,Karin will get pregnant with HIS child and they would get married.

* * *

Please review!If you don't chapters I will update slower until I at least have 50 reviews or mabye 55 review(not all for this chapter,but this chapter and the others,which is 8 chapters total.).


	9. Chapter 8

A Perfect Couple

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 8

Sorry for updating so late!I was working on a new Card Captor Sakura story...

I had writer's block...

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers from all reviewers for this story(if I missed someone,please let me know!!!):

dandannoodle

mangamanic1234

Death's-Razor-Blade

Flamebunny700

taylor

tomoyo-amethyst

Choco-Banano

WicahLine

KazKarLove

kaiyurichan818

Xinna

ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY

OnpusFavFan12

kazunexkarin

Kountry101

T to the A to the Y

Young Wolf Of The Abyss

KXKForever

MewCutie12

Neokura

lil-abbykinsX3

* * *

Kazune and Karin walked together down the stairs,hand in hand.

They found Jin,Himeka,and Miichi in the living room.

Jin was crying and sobbing in Himeka's lap,and Miichi was trying to calm Jin down.

When Karin saw the scene,Karin let out a big sigh,while Kazune sweatdropped.

When Himeka-chan heard the sigh,she looked up and smiled at Karin,and giving Kazune a wink,which made Kazune turn away,so that Himeka couldn't see him blush.

"Himeka-chan,I'll be going on a walk with Kazune,is that okay?"Karin asked.

Jin looked up and saw Karin,but started to sob and cry even louder.

"That's fine Karin-chan!Have fun!"Himeka yelled loudly enough to let Karin hear over all the crying and sobbing.

Karin pulled Kazune out the door in a dash.

As soon as they were out of earshot,Kazune asked,"And when did I agree to this walk of yours?"

"Sorry,Jin in Himeka's lap and Miichi trying to comfort Jin was a really bad picture to me..."

Kazune sweatdropped,remembering the scene.

"You're right...That was a REALLY bad picture..."

"But if I could stand that picture,I would have stayed behind to make sure that bastard doesn't DARE do something to Himeka!!!Though I don't think he would,just that he might 'try' to get me jealous,but I've got you,so who cares about him!!!Hmf!!!"

Karin was suddenly muffled by Kazune's lips on hers.

As the kiss ended,Karin let out a sigh.

"So where do you want to walk to?"

"Hmm...How about to the park and then we can head to that sakura(cherry) grove of yours..."

"Alright,Karin."

The couple held hands and walked to the park,but were rudely interrupted by the one and only...(NOT!!!)

(you feel a feeling of dread...)

"K-I-R-I-O K-A-R-A-S-U-M-A!!!!"

(or should we say in Karin's case...)

"M-R. G-L-A-S-S-E-S M-AN!!!!"

"Damn him!Of all the times to want to fight..."Kazune muttered angrily as he changed into his god form,Uranus.

"Mr.Glasses Man,you REALLY have 'great(SO NOT!!!)' timing!!!"Karin yelled angrily as she transformed into her god form...

Surprisingly,Karin ended up having a different god form than usual...

Karin's dress was a fluffy white dress,that looked quite like a wedding dress,with pink and blue flowers on it as well as pink and blue flower petals floating all around her.

As Kirio was shocked,Karin took the opportunity to attack him.

"Flower Attack!"(I know,cheesy,but I couldn't think of anything else!!!)

Flower petals of all colors flew up and surrounded Kirio and,well,the petals formed many flowers(each flower had a mix of colors)that grew thorns.

The thorns stabbed Kirio as they twirled around and around.

When the attack was over,Kirika came flying over in her goddess form with a package in hand.

"Kirika-sempai!!!"

"Karin-chan,I'm so sorry about this!!!Stupid Big Brother!!!I told him not to attack you today,but he wouldn't listen,as usual...Anyway,happy birthday,Karin-chan!"

Kirika handed the package to Karin and disappeared with Kirio.

(Note:Karin and Kazune are still floating in the air.)

Suddenly,they both turned back to normal and they landed in a mud puddle.

"Yuck!!!Now I have to take a bath when we get home!!!"Karin whined.

Karin and Kazune ran home to meet Himeka.

"Kazune-chan,Karin-chan,what happened?!You're all dirty!!!Let me get a bath ready for you two!!!"Himeka yelled as she ran upstairs into a room Karin hadn't seen before...

When Kazune saw which room Himeka ran into,he turned pale.

"Kazune,what room is that?"

"...It's nothing..."

_That Himeka!!!She chose to run into THAT room of all the rooms to run into...After all,I saved that room for THAT particular activity with Karin!!!_Kazune thought.

Himeka ran back downstairs to grab Karin and Kazune's hands and pulled them upstairs.

When Karin entered the room,she gasped.

Inside,there was a fluffy bed for two,and a bath for two as well!!!

Himeka pushed them both inside and locked the door behind her.

"Kazune,why didn't you tell me you had a room like this?!"

"Because,this room was made for a particular reason..."

"What reason?"

"...To...To have sex..."Kazune replied,looking away.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...Want to get in now?"

Karin sighed,but agreed.

Kazune removed his shirt,making Karin remember their make out scene this morning.

"What are you waiting for Karin?"

(Opps...I have made a HUGE mistake!!!To make this scene the way I want to be,you'll have to pretend that Karin changed into a mini skirt and a sports bra...)

"Nothing..."Karin replied,as she pulled her sports bra down,just below her breasts.


	10. Chapter 9

A Perfect Couple

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!!!

NOTE:My LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!YAY!

I advise people that hate perverted stuff can skip this chapter.I'll make the next chapter continue from chapter 8,as a second version,but if readers want it,there will be a few more perverted parts in the story,and MAYBE a sequel after this one...

* * *

As Karin's bra came into Kazune's view,Kazune remembered this morning's 'preview'. 

Kazune took off his shirt and walked over to Karin.

As Kazune's bare chest came in contact with the back of Karin's bra and skin,Kazune's hands slipped under Karin's mini skirt and tugged at her panties.

Karin looked down at the tugging motion.

She saw Kazune's two hands,one lifting the skirt upward,so that if there was anybody inside with them(thankfully,nobody is)could see her panties AND her private part(she's wearing clear panties,remember?),and the other hand tugging at her panties.

"Kazune!!!"Karin whined.

Kazune smirked,but didn't stop.

Kazune sat down on the sofa.

Karin let out a sigh(meaning she gave up)and sat in Kazune's lap.

Kazune's hand(the one holding up the skirt upward)let go of her skirt and started tugging at Karin's panties(or you readers think...).

Suddenly,Karin felt exposure to air and a soft touch at her privates.

Kazune had ripped her panties in half,the set Karin's head down on the sofa,got off,and took Karin's hands to his belt.

At the motion,Karin knew what he was after,so she quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants,letting the pants fall to the ground.

Kazune gently got on top of Karin,as Karin ripped a large hole in his boxers,large enough for him to enter her again.

Kazune slipped his hands under Karin's mini skirt and rubbed her privates,which made her whole body jiggle with excitement.

"Karin,ready?"

"...Yes,I'm ready Kazune."

They both took a deep breath and Kazune entered.

"...For some reason,this doesn't hurt me at all,Kazune!"

"...It doesn't?!"

"Yeah,it doesn't,more...pleasant than painful..."

"Odd...Oh well,who cares?We're enjoying it and that's all that matters,right Karin?"

"Yeah...I guess!"

"Can I exit now?"

"Whenever you're ready!"

Kazune exited slowly as Karin moaned.

"Karin?"

"Yes?"

Kazune started fidgeting.

"Um...Well,could I take pictures of you Karin?"

"Yeah,sure,but why were you fidgeting before you asked?"

Kazune blushed a deep red,"I...I wanted to take your pictures,but there's a condition that you might not allow me to take pictures of you..."

"What is the condition then?!"

"...To...well...take pictures of you..."(should I continue?...I shall!!!)

Kazune walked toward Karin and whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry,but...to take pictures of you...naked..."

"Kazune,you perv!!!"Karin yelled as she blushed.

"I know,I'm so sorry for even asking..."Kazune said sadly,looking down at the floor.

Karin,who was anguished to see her beloved sad,walked over and lifted his chin up,"Kazune...It's alright,for you,I'll do anything...Even that!Come on,where's the camera?"

"Really Karin?"

"Really.If you want me to pose and even get a new pair of panties and bras,so that the pictures can be more perverted,I will!Kazune,I love you,and that's why I'll agree to almost anything I can provide you with!"

"...Thanks Karin..."Kazune grabbed Karin in a tight embrace,then noticed that Karin wasn't completely naked yet,so he quickly,but carefully pushed her onto the bed.

"Kazune,what are you doing?"

Kazune didn't answer,but ripped her bra straight down the middle and threw it up into the air,where the pieces landed,one near Karin and the other,right next to Kazune.

"Karin,spread you legs out wide,would you?"Kazune asked,as he licked his lips.

Karin did what she was told and Kazune ripped her mini skirt off,then sucked hard on her private part.

Karin had to hold in a scream of delight,but some of the delightful feeling was released,it came out as moaning.

When Kazune hear the moaning,he smirked and sucked even harder.

The moaning became louder and louder as Kazune sucked harder and harder.

Finally,Kazune let go,only to start sucking on one of her nipples.

When he made sure he had made a hickey,he let go and went back to her privates.

Karin had a sudden spark of energy and ripped Kazune's boxers off,which landed near more clothes.

Kazune's eyes went wide,but only smirked again.

"Karin?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to take pictures now?"

"Sure,just wait a little while,I need to get several pairs of bras and panties..."

Karin came back from the closet of clothes with a pair of (each)pink,white,light blue,light green,and flower patterned bra and panties.

Kazune pouted when he saw the 5 different kinds of bras and panties,"Karin,can't I choose what kind of those you need for the pictures?"

Karin sighed,"Kazune,why don't you go pick the pairs you want me on yourself?"

"Alright,I will!"Kazune replied with a smirk on his face.

Kazune came back with a sexy black laced(you know,the one that is kind of see-through and has small holes in it...)set,a sexy white laced set,a sexy pink laced set,a sexy lace white corset set,that shows cleavage with a sexy throng,a sexy pink corset set that shows cleavage with a sexy throng that covers her privates,and a sexy black corset that shows cleavage with a sexy throng.(Ugh!Thankfully I have google to help me with this stuff...)And for clothes,he had a pink,light blue,and light green sport bras that showed cleavage and mini skirts that could show her underwear.

"Kazune!!!You want me to wear all of that stuff?!"

"You were the one that said you would do almost anything that you could provide me with,Karin."

"I know and I will,but that's a lot..."

"Karin,which one would you like to try on first?"

"One of the ones I chose or the ones you chose?"

"One of the ones."

Karin took the pink set of clothes first.

"You want me to wear these without any bras or panties,right?"

"Yep!But hand me those for a sec..."

Kazune ripped the mini skirt and sports bra in half(only on one side),then handed them back to Karin.

"Kazune,how am I going to wear these?"

"You're not wearing them,just draping them around yourself. On second thought,lie on the bed so that you are looking up at the ceiling."

Karin lied down,looking at the ceiling as Kazune took the set and draped it on her body so that it looked like he did that to her while having sex,the flimsy clothes showing Karin's privates and breasts.

Then Kazune took the digital camera and took the picture.

"Done with that one Karin,you can look at what I want you to do now."Kazune told her,showing her the picture he took.

Karin smirked,"So you want to take my picture like that!"

"Yeah..."

"Kazune,what about our bath?"

"...Oh right...I was so excited I forgot all about it..."

Karin pulled Kazune into the steaming bath tub and let out sigh of relaxation.

"Kazune..."

"Yeah?"

"Stay here would you?I need to get something..."

"...Sure..."

Karin got up,her body,wet,covered with beads of water.

Kazune blushed as he stared at her body.

When Karin came back,she came back with the camera.

"Karin,why did you get that?"

"Thought you might want to take more pictures of me..."

Kazune took the camera from Karin,"Karin,there should be camera legs behind the sofa,could you go get them?"

"Sure!"

Karin came back with the camera leg parts and Kazune put it together,with the camera on top.

"Kazune,what are you going to do with a camera with 3 legs?"

"I wanted to get a few pictures of us having 'fake' sex..."

Karin blushed,"You aren't going to put these pictures into the development center,are you?"

"Well,I have this friend that develops pictures and he owes me a favor..."

"He'll do them without looking at the pictures?!"

"Yeah,he hates romance...He'll do them at home."

"It's scary how many friends you have..."

"...I guess..."

Kazune walked over to the bathtub and took out a light cloth shirt.(it's wet alright...)

"Here Karin,wear this."

"...Is it SUPPOSED to be wet?"

"Yeah,so it'll show your skin..."Kazune blushed,"And most importantly,your breasts..."Kazune was thinking about having REAL sex during the pictures...

Karin wore the wet shirt and looked in the mirror,it truly did show her breasts!

"Kazune,don't you need to adjust this shirt so...it looks more sexy?"

"Yeah."Kazune ripped the left shoulder sleeve off,so that there was a hole in the left side and so it showed the curves of her breasts.

Kazune ripped the shirt down the middle,then dried himself off and put on a robe.

While Kazune put on his robe near the sofa,Karin walked over and pushed Kazune onto the bed forcefully.

"Karin!"

"I want you Kazune,now..."Karin untied his robe and lifted it open,so that Kazune was laying on his robe and Karin was on top of him.

"I want you too Karin,but didn't you already become mine?"Kazune asked gently taking off her shirt.

Karin's arms suddenly wrapped around him in an embrace,which pulled him into an upright sitting position.

Suddenly,Karin tackled Kazune's lips as there was a flash.

"Karin!You timed the camera to take a picture of us,kissing naked?!"Kazune whispered in her ear after the kiss.

Karin only smiled and pushed Kazune down again,her soft breasts pushing against Kazune's chest,their faces only an inch away from each other.

There was another flash,"Kazune,dear,you wanted pictures of us having sex,so here I made it happen..."

Karin forced Kazune's privates to enter her again,as there was another flash.

_Man,I seriously got to thank Himeka after this...I'm in heaven,since Karin is having sex with me of her own free will and forcing herself on me without me asking her to...And,I never thought skin could be so soft...And look at those lips,I want to kiss them..._Kazune thought as one of his hands rubbed Karin's butt.

As if Karin was reading Kazune's mind,Karin's lips were immediately on Kazune's.

_Truly heaven..._"Kazune,want even better pictures?"Karin asked,starting to wear a pink corset and panties.

Kazune stood up as Karin posed for the camera sexily on the bed,pulling parts of clothing away to reveal skin.

Suddenly,Kazune tackled Karin to the bed and unlaced her corset until it was unlaced all the way to the edge of her breasts,and folded it down,so that her breasts were exposed to the camera.

As Kazune sucked on Karin's breasts the camera flashed.

When Kazune removed his mouth from her breasts,Karin pressed Kazune's head in between her breasts,just before the flash again.

When Kazune lifted his head out from between her breasts,Kazune asked,"Karin,if I I were to kiss you anywhere on your body,where would you like it?"(I know,I copied from a preview of Kamichama Karin Chu...Give me your e-mail if you want those two pages in your review.)

"Oh Kazune,my privates of course,it's the best part!"

Kazune's fingers went under the pink cloth and ripped it slowly,so that there would be a picture taken of that too.

When the cloth ripped,it was ripped like a mini skirt,after Kazune was done with it.

Then,Kazune started sucking slowly,so that there was another picture taken.

Suddenly,a bell chimed,indicating that it was three o'clock.

"We still have 3 more hours..."

"Want to take a picture of us sleeping in each other's arms?"

"Sure!"

Karin ripped her underwear off and cuddled against Kazune,as he wrapped his arms around her.

Then,they both closed their eyes,pretending to be asleep.

1 minute later,they opened their eyes,since the picture was taken and Kazune pulled her corset off,as they cuddled together,for another picture.

2 minutes later,the opened their eyes again and Karin removed the camera from the legs.

Together,they looked at the pictures together,smiling at how great they were.

"Kazune...I'll come back with so clothes,okay?"

"Sure,but wear this."Kazune told her,throwing her his robe.

Karin wore the robe and came back with a dress,all of Kazune's sets of sexy wear(the ones he picked out for her),a light blue bikini,swimming trunks,a light blue shirt and fancy light green sweats.

Kazune sweatdropped when he saw this assortment of clothing.

"And what exactly are we going to do with all that?"

Karin took the bikini and swimming trunks and sat on Kazune's lap.

She handed over the bikini,"Here,Kazune,dress me for more pictures!"

Kazune turned Karin's body so that Karin's head was looking at the ground and tilted her legs up slightly,which made the robe cloth flip so that it was near Karin's stomach. Kazune pushed her legs wide and sucked. Karin started moaning as usual,but one of her hands was rubbing Kazune's privates as he was sucking on hers. Kazune removed his mouth for a minute,but ended up sucking more harder than her did before. Karin wanted to scream,but with Jin in the house,she couldn't,so she rubbed Kazune harder. 2 pictures were taken before Kazune slipped the bikini bottom on Karin.

Karin got back into his lap,her breasts touching his chest,but it was abruptly removed by Kazune sucking for another picture.

"Let go Kazune,it my turn!"

Kazune let go and Karin pushed her breasts against Kazune's chest,pressing her fingers into Kazune's privates,making Kazune moan,and another picture taken.

Kazune ran his fingers along Karin's back,leading to her bikini bottom,which came off again,and as the camera took another picture,it took a picture of Karin's bikini bottom being slipped off by Kazune.

"Kazune!You just got it on me,and now you're removing it?!"

"Yep!"

Kazune made Karin sit towards the camera and just before the camera flashed,Kazune lifted Karin's legs up and wide in the air,so the picture showed Karin's privates.

Kazune took out a pair of scissor from a drawer and started trimming Karin's bikini bottom,so that it was really thin and didn't cover Karin's privates at all.

Karin laid on the bed as Kazune put the bikini bottom back on.

Kazune took the bikini top and strapped it on Karin.

As the camera was about to flash again,Kazune got on top of Karin and ripped the thin bikini bottom(the middle of it,ya know,the part near the privates...).

Kazune fingered the bikini top edges that were near her breasts ripped that through the front middle. Then,he spread it open like a vest,licking the middle of her breasts,to her collarbone,where he sucked long and hard to make a hickey.

More pictures were taken and Karin was tired,"Kazune,can we do more of this tonight and tomorrow?Not that I really want to stop,it's just that everything is sore!"

Kazune let out a disappointed sigh,"Do we have to?!I mean it's only 4 o'clock now!"

"Two more hours..."Karin mumbled,"On second thought,I don't feel sore anymore,let's continue!"

"Are you sure,Karin?"

"Yeah,but only until 5:30 PM,okay?"

"...Alright..."

Kazune reached for the black lace corset set.

"Kazune,before you put that on me,wear that robe and swimming trunk I got you!"

"...",but Kazune did as he was told.

After Kazune finished putting on his robe,he noticed that Karin was gone.

"Karin,where are you?"

A minute later,Karin returned,wearing a bra,panties,and a pink robe.

Kazune crawled over to Karin,until he was at the bottom of her feet,and wrapped his arms under her robe and around her waist.

"Oh Kazune..."Karin moaned as he stood on his knees and ripped Karin's panties piece by piece off her.

Suddenly,Kazune bit Karin's privates,which made her sit down on the bed and spread her legs out wide.

Slowly,Kazune's teeth let go of her privates,but only sucking her privates again.

_God,everywhere on my body will be sore to the bone before I even let Kazune stop biting,sucking,and having sex with me!...How I love him..._Karin thought as Kazune ripped Karin's bra bit by bit,but gave up shortly for the sweet taste of Karin's privates instead.

Kazune let go of her privates,but ended up tackling her onto the bed,where Kazune entered her slowly and exited many,many times.

As more and more pictures were taken,Karin wanted more.

"Karin?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you want ME?"

"...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!If I didn't want you,would I let you enter me?!"

Kazune chuckled,"Guess not!"

"Kazune..."

"What?"

"Could you grab me the sets you picked out?"

"Sure."Kazune replied as he lunged forward and grabbed all of the sets.

Karin slowly got up,moved the camera closer to the bed,and tilted the camera so that it was pointing at the edge of the bed.

"Kazune?"

"Hmm?"

"Drop the sets on the bed,you're going to get great pictures,so come on!"

"Okay."

"Kazune lay your head on the bed as if you were going to suck my privates."

Kazune did so and Karin adjusted it so that a close up picture of Karin's privates would be taken,as well as a picture of Kazune's mouth or teeth on her privates.

Karin got on the bed and spread her legs wide to Kazune's head,where he felt around for a 'certain' spot of her privates.

When he found it,he stuck a couple of fingers in(flash),pried it open a bit(click),and stuck his tongue in(flash,click).(Karin starts moaning)

Fingers and tongue came out along with a sweet liquid on his fingers.(click)

Kazune slowly licked the sweet liquid off his fingers(flash)and then bit her privates(click,flash).(Moaning gets louder)

Karin slid down so that Kazune was on top of her.

Kazune moved so that the camera had a full view of him entering Karin(flash).(There were yelps of wanting and louder moaning)

"Kazune,pass me that cup of water,but don't exit,okay?"

Kazune grabbed the cup and Karin drank it all in one gulp.

"Thirsty,my dear?"

"Yeah,since you always get the liquid!"

"Kazune,I was wondering,did you notice what was in the glass?"

"Yeah,water and wine,well,REALLY fake wine."

"Fake wine indeed. I'm still clear headed and having sex with you,which is great!Kazune,I really don't want to leave now that we've started."

"Neither do I,but you've got a party downstairs waiting for you as well as our upcoming wedding and honeymoon."

"Yeah...Kazune,promise me,promise me that every night you have to sleep and have sex with me,no matter how sore I am."

"I promise,but we'll have to go shopping for more sexy wear then."

"Alright,so dress me and we'll have even more fun tonight!"

"Fine."

Kazune slipped off his robe and slipped on new boxers,a light blue collared shirt,and jeans.

Karin sat,waiting for Kazune to finish.

"Karin,I think we forgot something."

"Yeah,I know,to wash our hair and bodies."

Kazune lifted Karin bridal style to the bathroom,setting her down in the warm water and rubbed his hands in soap.

"No splashing me,Karin."

"I know."Karin replied as she stood up.

Karin leaned the camera on the wall of the bathtub and then leaned herself on the wall of the bathtub,as Kazune rubbed Karin's chest(not her breasts yet)and waist.

Pictures were taken of Kazune bathing Karin with his bare hands.

Kazune left her breasts and privates for last.

Kazune rubbed her breasts,that jiggled to each rub that Kazune made.(moaning and flashes)

"Kazune,please,my privates!"Karin whined.

Kazune rubbed and pushed hard so that the moaning grew louder(2 clicks,2 flashes).

Karin handed Kazune the spray(the thing that water sprays out of in baths)and he sprayed all the soap off.

Kazune,decided to have some last minute fun,so he acted he was drying off Karin's legs,but he instead spread them wide,like she was doing the splits,and sucked.

Karin let out a cry of delight.(click)

When Kazune let go,he really dried Karin off this time,but ended up landing hickeys almost all around her body,especially her breasts.(the camera took a picture of each hickey-making)

"Kazune!How am I going to hide all these hickeys?!"

"You won't need to,after all,its just a show of that you're taken already!"Kazune whispered,as he jiggled Karin's breasts.

"Okay."Karin replied with a giggle.

Kazune attached her bra for her,and then her dress.

As usual,Kazune was being perverted and lifted her dress up so he could have a last bite and suck on her privates.(2 flashes)

Finally he slipped her panties on and they walked hand in hand out the door.

* * *

(Ahaha!!!They didn't clean up the scraps of clothes they tore!...) 

Sorry for the late update and I'm thinking of adding real people to my story,so if you want to sign up,review with the following information:

1.REAL name

2.Choices:

flower girl

friend of Kazune

friend of Karin

3.City and State(example:Seattle,Washington)

And check my profile to see who's got the parts so far before you review!

(ONLY 1 FLOWER GIRL!!!)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin!

PERVERTED!!!LEMON AND FLUFFY!!!!

NOTE:If I told you readers what day Karin's birthday was,forget about that date!(I don't think I did...) Anyway,I was looking around google and found an idea that I wanted to write the chapter for before I forgot,so I'm so sorry for the people that hate perverted parts...You'll either have to wait EVEN longer for the second version because this is a continuation of the last perverted chapter,Chapter 9.

KARIN'S NEW BIRTHDAY DATE: DECEMBER 24th!!!!

You readers are probably wondering why I am doing it for Christmas...

It just goes with the story...

* * *

"Oh,Karin-chan,Kazune-chan!!!"Himeka called.

"Yes?"they replied at the same time.

"Jin-kun and Miichi asked me to go on vacation on them,so could I go and leave you two behind?"Himeka asked.

"...Sure..."they replied.

"Yay!Thanks Karin-chan and Kazune-kun!"Himeka yelled,hugging them both together.

_This way I can have my way with Karin,anyway I want if Karin agrees..._Kazune pervertedly thought.

_This way Karin-chan and Kazune-chan can get closer!_Himeka was evilly thinking.

"By the way,Himeka-chan,where are you going?"Karin asked.

"England,back to visit some friends."Himeka replied causually.

"Okay."

"When will you be leaving and coming back?"

"Unfortunately,we'll be leaving tonight and coming back after winter break."

"Have you started packing yet?"

"Well...Since you two took **SUCH** a long bath,I've already finished packing my stuff."Karin and Kazune blushed beet red,getting out of Himeka's embracing arms.

"Will-will you be missing my birthday?"

"Unfortunately,yes."

"How many people are going?"

"Yuuki, Miyon, Jin-kun, Miichi, Kirio, Kirika, Himeka Karasuma, the Kazune-Z, and me."Himeka replied.

Karin sweatdropped and Kazune said,"...Himeka,I need to have a talk with you for a sec...With you also Karin."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"For what?"Himeka asked innocently.

"Taking out curious people...so that I can have some fun with Karin."Kazune whispered.

"KAZUNE!"

"Sorry Karin."

"Oh, that. It's fine."

There was a minute of silence...

"OH NO!!!"Himeka screamed.

"What?!"they yelled.

"It's almost time to go to the airport! I've got to go!"Himeka yelled, grabbing her suitcase.

Jin and Miichi quickly followed after her and into the limo, which quickly rushed them to their friends' houses and then to the airport.

Karin and Kazune sweatdropped to see their friends rushing at such a quick pace.

"Peace and quiet at last huh?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, it started raining.

"Oh no, we won't be able to go to the grove now!"

"But they left, we don't need the protection of the trees now!"

"Okay, but lock the door,now."

When Kazune came back from locking the door, he found Karin completely naked,and her clothes scattered on the ground.

He felt Karin's tender hands wrap around his waist.

"Mph..."

Kazune forced his lips on Karin,as she threw his jeans off,as well as his shirt.

"Hmm...For you to want this now, you really must be fully recovered from your soreness?"Kazune asked teasingly after breaking the kiss and starting to play and jiggle around with her breasts.

"Yeah..."Karin said, struggling to rip Kazune's boxers off.

When the boxers had slipped off, Karin excitedly pulled Kazune into the living room.

"The living room?Why?"

"If I told you,you'd laugh."Karin pouted.

"I won't laugh,I promise."

"Fine,I'm going to wait till midnight to open my birthday presents,since I was born exactly at midnight."

"Why should that be funny?"

"It's...childish."

"I love that part about you,but I love your mature part as well..."Kazune muttered in her ear,as he pushed Karin down and onto the ground.

"Kazune! Himeka put up the Christmas tree!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, would you like to turn the lights on at midnight?"

"Yes, but it's really not midnight."

"Yeah."Kazune replied, entering her without telling her.

Instead of the normal moaning Kazune was used to, he heard her light screams of delight.

"Karin!"

"Sorry, but now that those stupid boys,not including Himeka, Miyon, and Yuuki, are gone, I don't have to hold in anything anymore!"

Kazune slowly exited and entered back again.

"Kazune-kun, can we sleep, I'm tired!"Karin whined.

"Alright..."

Kazune exited Karin, grabbed a blanket, and entered Karin again.

"Kazune!!! What was that for?"

"Nothing at all, now sleep!"

* * *

At midnight, the grandfather clock rang, waking our favorite couple.

* * *

I'm SO SORRY people, especially you, Flamebunny700 and kazunexkarinfan4!!! 

I planned to update MUCH,MUCH earlier,but was caught up in my final exams and tests!

Somehow I still managed to get straight A's at school...

Anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter before I get angry readers!!!


	12. NOTICE PLZ READ

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I've looked back at A Perfect Couple and would like to re-write it, Perfect Couple however, will not rewritten. Readers enjoying A Perfect Couple, I'm sorry, and would like you to read Perfect Couple for the rest of the story. However, it will not be updated real soon, but will be finished.


End file.
